User talk:SaltNPepper
My Talk Page Welcome to my Talk Page! Come here to message me about whatever you'd like, just remember to keep it Wikia safe. c: Note: Please remember to include a message subject as well as your signature. =October= It's OK I'm sorry about Lloyd Garmadon problem. I think it's better without Dark Lightning, but i will stop that 'Edit War' and Dark Lightning can be there. It's just becuz you pleased at my 'Talk Page' and becuz i hate to havw war with someone. xD Thank you for your time.Megaivko (talk) 09:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ANNOYING YOUR ANNOYING ME! DUDE MY EDIT ON ULTRA DRAGON SET WAS FINE AND YOU REMOVED A EDIT BY SOMEONE THAT WASN'T ME TOO JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT I EDIT DOES'T MEAN ITS BAD 0MGMarioawesome2 (talk) 19:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) me! hey can i just edit a heading for me!!!Marioawesome2 (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :oh and when i saw you edit Fangpyre Truck ambush i thought you undid my edit but is my edit good or bad?Marioawesome2 (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::would you consider me a .. small friend Marioawesome2 (talk) 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::ok oh and this heading is for ME ONLY Marioawesome2 (talk) 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::um can you help ethan and my wiki Ninjago 3 wiki i will give you sdminafter you make 100 edits and join now and make 5 edits you will get chat mod and join now and make 10 edits and get rollback Marioawesome2 (talk) 00:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::ph but fell free to join if you would like just in case you change your mind :) Marioawesome2 (talk) 00:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::when i get on chat nothing appers, noone's name pops up! 17:45, October 27, 2012 UOTW! Nice job, chat mod :P. 17:45, October 27, 2012‎ Lloyd Garmadon Page Protection? Talk:Lloyd_Garmadon#Page_Protection Please tell me what you think of the idea. :) Oh, also, please reply on my ''talk page. I won't see your reply if you don't. :) 19:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You left seconds after I finished writing this :( So I figured I'd post it here Hmm, maybe telling in the perspective of the player. So the story goes that you this person called by Myst fans the Stranger. Basically he/she is a nameless, faceless, genderless person to make it feel as though it's you who is exploring. In fact, the only things that are known about him/her is that she was alive in 1806 when he/she discovered a strange book with a moving picture of an island and when he/she touched it, he/she was instantly linked there. (I won't reveal the rest due to if you ever want to play the original game) The story behind Uru is that in 1987, a group of archeologists came across a giant cavern under New Mexico. As they discovered more, they discovered that a civilization lived down here for centuries and the had the power to write worlds (or ages as they are called in Myst), though they for some reason have recently died out. They then begin to restore the cavern and some of the ages. In URU, you create yourself and travel to new meixico and and are invited to take a journey through these wonderfull words and learn about the culters of this lost civilization. - Vec'' 02:44, October 29, 2012 New Page! Tell me what you think of this please! Thanks! Don't forget to leave a reply on my talk page. :) 19:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :The reason that the page doesn't have much to it is because not much is known about Starfarer. I'll try to find out more, if you want. 23:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) =November= help me hey can u like tell them to unbann me please Jaylover12354 (talk)jaylover12354Jaylover12354 (talk) 00:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Jay hello SaltNPepperin a little bit come and chat. this is me as jay Hi Salt Hai salt I was on chat and I'm not sure if this is right, Here, I'll copy and paste it, *Meiko: Legendary GlatorianI could be a b'crat here did you know that Squid? *I've been offered the position twice *3:44TaylorthehumanDem cubic butts *3:44Meiko: Legendary GlatorianYUS *http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3464/3763503759_24a6b1d17d.jpg *3:45TotallyhypnosquidI wish I was chatmod :c *3:45TaylorthehumanLOL *LOL *LOL *3:45TotallyhypnosquidBut I'm so lazy at making edits :c *3:45TaylorthehumanThat is so hot omg *3:46TotallyhypnosquidMeiko don't do that! :O *3:46Taylorthehuman;D *3:46Meiko: Legendary GlatorianI was offered B'crat when I had 0 edits. *When this wiki was new *3:46TaylorthehumanBut they're asexual *3:46Meiko: Legendary GlatorianBefore mine existed *3:46TaylorthehumanTechincally *Since they're plastic *They can't reproduce in any way *SO HA * *3:47TotallyhypnosquidStill! *3:47Meiko: Legendary GlatorianSexual reproduction isn't allowed here, but asexual is. *3:47TaylorthehumanLego reproduction is best reproduction *3:47Totallyhypnosquid~Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming * *3:47Meiko: Legendary GlatorianIt's not spam *It's on topic *LEGO is the topic *;D *3:48TaylorthehumanIt's freedom of speech *3:48Meiko: Legendary Glatorian*without slander or libel *3:48TaylorthehumanIf I say motherfluffer will I get banned *3:48TotallyhypnosquidYes, But it's still Inappropriate to chat. *3:48TaylorthehumanWhat about fuddrucker *3:48Totallyhypnosquid^Thats kinda like swearing *3:48TaylorthehumanWhat about fothermucker *3:49TotallyhypnosquidYou scared me there... *3:49TaylorthehumanFothermucker =December= Sensei Salt, how many edits do I need to be a Sensei? Question Hey there. I want to ask a question: Why is Legodude and MisterGryphon both inactive now? Do you know? Metametal (talk) 11:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Missing Something Salt, there's a page you missed. It's a Lego Brickmaster book with Lego Ninjago in it. I'm going to add the page and pictures.Oh and it's only in the Philippines. GoFultimateFan (talk) 15:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! − Hi, SaltnPepper, I was wondering if you needed more Chat Moderators, if So, I could donate some of my time to do that. Thank you! Thorin, At your service! A favor to ask of you Since Prodo is very busy right now, he asked me to do a few tracks. Since you can get great pics without the CN symbol, can you get some of when the Skeleton army attacks Kai's Village, when Kai is doing the training course, and when Sensei introduces all the ninja? Thanks Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 19:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badges Hi SaltNPepper! SliverEmperor here to thank you for your explanation of the badge glitch. I'm not trying to sound whiny, but it's rather disappointing to do so much work on Ninjas and not get any points for it (especially since I think I have several hundred more to go). Still, your explanations make sense. Also, thank you for your kind words about my editing work. I'm just trying to make this fine wiki even better than before, although I think I may go overboard sometimes. I'll try to keep up the good work, then! SliverEmperor (talk) 22:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Update Thanks for getting the problem sorted out, SNP! I really appreciate it, especially since you had to go to the trouble of making a whole new set of badges, too! Hopefully, this'll be the last bug I bring to your attention. SliverEmperor (talk) 15:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Is it "Ninjas" or just "Ninja"?" Hi SaltNPepper! SliverEmperor again, about to sound like a broken record...again. The fact that my "Ninja" edits are going unnoticed on the badge records is really starting to bug me, so I thought I'd ask...who's in charge of coding the badges on this wiki? Seems like I should take my concerns to them for this issue in order to stop unduly bothering you. Also, does Sensei Wu count as a Ninja? I think so, so I added him to the "Ninja" category, but I'm not sure - I'll let you be the final word there, shall I? Thanks for your time, as always. Hopefully, this little issue will be resolved soon, so we can all get some rest. SliverEmperor (talk) 01:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Happy supposed Doomsday! P.P.S. Nuckal quote for the win! Rollback Dear SaltNpepper, hello i am wondering if i can be a rollback for a few reasons: #I am #2 on the ninjago- fanon wiki and i can get to atleast 20 on here if i want to. #I own my own ninjago wiki. #I have every ninjago episode recorded. #I am able to be on alot. #I know how to express warnings and never get strict with users (for example, mistergryphon used to get kinda strict/mean with users sometimes because of small things). Ethan0508 (talk) 23:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) More requests Greetings and Merry Christmas! Can I get some pictures for the tracks: when Kai takes on the other three ninja in Way of the Ninja, when the Ninja fight the Skulkin in the Caves of Despair, and when they first encounter the Earth Dragon. Thanks! - V''ec'' Picture Why was my picture removed? User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 16:09, December 27, 2012 More tracks! Thanks! Next up, I need pics from when: The ninja are sneaking into the Caves of Despair, sailing to the place where the shurikens are hidden (forgot it's name) and Kai fights shadow Garmadon in the Fire Temple. Thanks! -Vec Thanks! Hey there! Thanks for the message you left me! I really appreciate it! :D The GOAT named THOMAS aka Thomas's #1 fan! (talk) 04:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) =January= Ban this guy Hello salt on chat a guy named User:totallyhypnosquid wasnt AFK and he was acting like it, block him plz, here i have the record *Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming, swearing, bullying, and do not give out personal information. *8:18Ethan0508 Talk. *8:18Ethan0508 Your not truly AFK *8:18Ethan0508 TALK> *8:19Ethan0508 Fine your gonna get banned. :So let me get this straight, you want Salt to ban someone because you thought he was acting like he was AFK, but really wasn't? Uh, first, there aren't any rules about pretending to be AFK. Second, you have no proof that he wasn't AFK, even if it doesn't show him as "away", it might mean that he had turned his back to go do something. I only check up on chat every 5 minutes or so to see how things are doing. He also might also have nothing to say or dudn't want to listen to your demands. - V''ec'' ::What a way to launch off the new year eh? +Y 21:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi SaltnPepper I don't know if you remember me but I was NinjagoGirl78. I changed my username a while ago for a personal reason. After much debate with my self I decided to return here as an active member and editor. If you need any assistance please let me know. Edit like crazy but wisely http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/b/be/Chibicinnamonroll.gif And you'll be awesome! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/5/5d/Ninjagogirl78.gif Congrats! Hi, SaltNPepper! As the only other owner of the "ZX Ninja" badge (as of writing), allow me to congratulate your acquisition of it! Good work - I'm sure you'll pass me in Ninja article edits by the time we hit "NRG Ninja" levels! SliverEmperor (talk) 01:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Samurai and Sensei I am a bit confused about these titles. displays Samurai checked and lists Senseis checked, so that's straightforward enough, but I noticed that User:Legodude101 is listed as a Sensei but does not display using the bureaucrat command. Is this title also given to Wikia staff members? +Y 14:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Clutter Regarding removals like this it makes it very hard to keep track of conversations historically, especially when things are removed selectively. I've added some month headings so that things are a bit better organized (and GoF's post is where it belongs chronologically now, instead of shoved at the top) and to de-clutter the page, could I possibly just move the older things to an archive page? That way the posts are still in chronological order and readable but not cluttering the main talk page. Like for example a /2012 page could store all the pre-January stuff? +Y 21:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC)